empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: A Motherly Dedication Harley and Inferno fight back to back on the battlefield, scorching everything in their path. Everyone on the island has begun fighting and hundreds of casualties have already happened. “Harley, we need to find Mel and Chris as quickly as possible,” Inferno says. Harley nods and the two of them run toward the middle of the island. Roy and Snowflake “Roy, why do you still insist on fighting the Empire?” Snowflake asks, standing outside of Roy’s cell. “You have the chance to be a true hero, instead of a corrupt, washed up captain. You being immortal aside, you should make a name for yourself.” “Honestly, it’s because it’s all I’ve known for so long,” Roy responds. “I don’t agree with the renegades or what they want to do. I didn’t really agree with the world government, either, but I joined them because I felt like if I didn’t, I would be killed by them. I’m just a coward.” “Roy, I know you’re not a bad person. I saw that first hand back at the world HQ. You fought with President Mayes, and then you just vanished after the battle. Why don’t you just join us already?” “Yea, cause Inferno would love that. Trust me, I would fight on your side, but I’ve already been known as an enemy of the Empire. No one would ever trust me.” Harley and Inferno When they arrive at the house, Mel and Chris are fighting with a hulk of a man. He shoots a net at the two of them, which suppresses their powers. He then releases liquid nitrogen, freezing them on contact, then slams into them. They shatter into pieces right in front of Inferno. “Mel, Chris!” Inferno yells, running toward them. She fires a negative flame bullet at the large man, melting him a little at a time until he’s dead. She crouches down where the shattered remains of her family are. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t fast enough this time.” Tears start to pour from her eyes and she allows herself to just cry for a moment. “Inferno!” Harley yells, getting swarmed by a dozen or so power holders. Inferno quickly looks over at Harley. “Harley!” Inferno yells back, starting to run toward her. “Not you. I won’t let them have anyone else!” She jumps in front of Harley and a sea of powers slams into Inferno with giant amounts force. Inferno falls to the ground, bloodied and rapidly dying. Her chest is burst open, with blood gushing out. “Inferno, why would you take the hit for me?” Harley asks, in shock at the situation. Inferno just smiles at her, unable to respond, and passes out. Tears start to fill Harley’s eyes and white wings emerge from her body. The wings are made from white flames and a halo comes over head using the same flames. “You all will die for doing that to her!” Roy and Snowflake A young man runs into the prison, blood dripping down the side of his face. Snowflake and Roy stare at the man, waiting for him to say something. “What is it, young one?” Snowflake asks. “I need you to let me father go,” He says. “Everyone is dying out there and I know that he can help our cause.” Snowflake looks at Roy and then back at the man. “This man is your father?” The boy nods in response. “I can’t let him go, I’m very sorry. I’m under direct orders from Head Empress Rose.” “Rose is dying, or even already dead! We have no choice but to use everyone we have!” Snowflake looks back at him, shocked at what he just said. “It looks like it’s your day to redeem yourself, Roy. You and I are going to try and save Inferno, understood?” “I will do everything I can to help you,” Roy replies. “Let me out of these handcuffs and I will do anything that I have to.” Snowflake releases Roy and the three of them start running to the battle field. “Thank you for coming, Victoren. Now, let’s show them what we’re made of!” When they arrive on the battlefield, everyone has already been killed, with Harley the only one standing. She looks back at the men and they see tears running down her face. Snowflake spots Inferno lying on the ground, unmoving and bloody. He runs to them and kneels next to the Empress. “Harley, how did this happen?” He asks, trying not to sound panicked. “She stepped in the way of several incoming attacks,” Harley responds. “She saved my life. Unfortunately, the same can’t be said for Mel and Chris.” Snowflake tries to look for the other two, but only sees the ice crystals on the ground. “So, they’ve all died…” He gets up and starts to walk away, but then the sound of moving metal directs his attention back to Inferno. “This can’t be…She’s upgrading, I think.” He picks up her body and the team quickly makes it back to HQ and puts her in the infirmary. “What happens when she upgrades?” Harley asks, never seeing it happen before. “Her appearance can change and her abilities usually improve,” a voice says from behind. “And she took some risk by letting you out, Harley.” Snowflake looks in awe and smiles. “Everest, I’m so glad you’re here!” Snowflake says. “She’s not supposed to upgrade with this body, so you need to take a look at it.” “Don’t worry, I will.” He walks into Inferno’s room and notices that her upgrade is already complete, but she’s in a small coma. “Oh Inferno, you must have saved Harley out of pure foolishness. But, I suppose she’s all you have now.” The rest of the group comes in to check on her. “So, what do you think, Everest?” Snowflake asks, genuinely worried. “Her organs, all of them, have reverted back to a younger state and her body shows it. She appears to be about nineteen or twenty. This is because her brain has also reverted back to that age. If my assumption is right, she’ll have lost all of her memories she had after the age of twenty. I don’t know how this is affecting her powers, but she should be able to fight for our cause still.” Everyone looks in shock at Inferno and Harley begins to cry. Everest puts his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Harley, but she’s not going to remember you.” Everest walks out of the room.